fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metagross
|gen=3 |color=Blue |type=Steel |type2=Psychic |ability=Clear Body |abilityh=Light Metal |height=5'03" |weight=1212.5 lbs. |evofrom=Metang |evointo=N/A }} |tab2=Mega |infobox2= }} Metagross, known in Japan as メタグロス ( ), is a special Steel/Psychic-type Pokémon. Having evolved from Metang at Level 45, Metagross is the final form of Beldum. It is considered a pseudo-legendary Pokémon, despite not looking the slightest of draconic, which most pseudo-legendary Pokémon have in common with each other. Metagross is considered as the signature Pokémon of Steven Stone, champion of Hoenn. Metagross is a genderless Pokémon. Metagross can Mega Evolve into Mega Metagross when it holds a Metagrossite. Biology Metagross is a pale turquoise, metal Pokémon that consists of a disc-like body and four enormous legs. Its body doubles as its head, and its overall construction makes it resemble some kind of arachnid. The upper part of its body consists of two black holes with red eyes inside, and a silver cross. The position of the cross makes it resemble a mustache and a monobrow at the same time. The upper part is also where the joints to its legs are located, which make use of a ball-and-socket kind of joint. The lower part of its body is basically a mandible, and is thus where its mouth is located. Two spikes are also located here. The legs resemble the main body of a Beldum. The upper part of the legs are thin with a blunt protrusion, and the lower part is thick, which ends with three claws. These legs can be tucked in so Metagross can float in the air. Metagross appears to be a fusion of two Metang, and since Metang is a fusion of two Beldum, this gives Metagross a total amount of four brains, joined together by a complex neural network. Because of this, Metagross is able to easily solve difficult calculations faster than any supercomputer could. It uses calculations to analyze its opponent. When Metagross is hunting, it pins its prey right under its body and eats them alive with its mouth. When it Mega Evolves, its old legs are found on the back, on both on the upper and lower body and tucked in, making room for four new arms with larger claws useful for attacking. The cross on its body becomes larger and gold-colored. The spikes on its lower body become two triangles each, and are placed between the upper and lower body. Its mandible gets two holes, and there's a humongous spike placed on its chin. All of its stats gain a boost when Mega Evolved, and Mega Metagross is more balanced than ever. Stats - Mega= }} Trivia *Metagross is the heaviest non-legendary Pokémon at 1212.5 pounds. **Mega Metagross surpasses most legendary Pokémon and is the third heaviest Pokémon of all time, only being surpassed by Groudon and its Primal Reversion form. *Metagross is the only dual-typed pseudo-legendary Pokémon that lacks a ×4 weakness. It shares its lack of ×4 weaknesses with Goodra, which is single-typed. Origin Metagross has similarities to a robot. It appears to be based on a supercomputer, and its posture resembles that of a spider. It's also reminiscent of a UFO, especially after Mega Evolving. Name Origin Metagross's name is a combination of metal and either cross, gross (referring to its weight) or groß gross (German for large). Names in other Languages |JapM=From metal and cross/'' /'' . |Fra=Métalosse |FraM=From and . }} Sprites 376.gif|Generation V 376Metagross.gif|Generation VI Category:Pseudo-legendary Pokémon Category:Pokkén Tournament U